


five saved messages

by catalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysis/pseuds/catalysis
Summary: to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9.--for day 2 of HQAngstWeek: phone calls + "was i ever enough?"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	five saved messages

**_five saved messages._**

**_first saved message from 090-XXXX-XX07 received January 1, 2016 at 5:29 a.m._**

_Hey Kita-san._

_Well, first of all, I missed you on New Year’s Eve—_

_I mean— we missed you… The team wanted to know if…_

_Nevermind._

_Anyways._

_We have a game in Kobe next week. I know you’re busy but… Just let me know, and I’ll get you a ticket._

_Happy New Year, Kita-san. I love you._

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**_message deleted._ **

**_next saved message from 090-XXXX-XX07 received March 10, 2016 at 8:54 a.m._ **

_Hey Kita-san._

_I, uh, won’t be able to make it back this weekend. I know it’s our anniversary, but our other setter got hurt, so he can’t cover, and we got a game, and, well…_

_I’m really sorry Kita-san. I really am._

_Call me back when you get this. Please._

_I love you._

_Bye._

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**_message deleted._ **

**_next saved message from 090-XXXX-XX07 received June 12, 2016 at 9:22 p.m._ **

_Kita-san._

_I guess I have to get my things soon._

_‘Samu said he’s free to swing by your place this weekend. I guess he’s probably texted you already._

_I told him that I bet it’ll be quick. ‘Cause you probably have all my shit all packed up already._

_Bet you’re glad to be rid of me, huh. I finally won’t be making a mess of your life anymore, huh, Mister No Gaps Kita Shinsuke._

_Fuck._

_I didn’t mean that._

_…_

_Actually, you know what? Maybe I did._

_Have a nice day._

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**_message deleted._ **

**_next saved message from 090-XXXX-XX07 received July 5, 2016 at 12:00 a.m._ **

_Happy Birthday Kita-san._

_I lo—_

_Fuck._

_And you probably won’t even hear this._

_Maybe that’s for the best._

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**_message deleted._ **

**_next saved message from 090-XXXX-XX07 received October 6, 2016 at 12:48 a.m._ **

_‘ey Kita-san._

_It’s been a while, huh? It’s been what? Four? Months?_

_Shit. It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long. Maybe I just think about you too much._

_Yer in everythin’ Kita-san, did ya know that? I can’t even see the damn sunrise without thinkin’ about bein’ back in Hyogo with you. D’ya remember the time when—_

_Nevermind. You don’t think about me anymore I bet. Did you ever?_

_Was I ever enough? Huh?_

_I don’t get why I can’t—_

_‘Tsumu what’re you doing?_

_Fuck off ‘Samu._

_Shit, don’t tell me yer calling—_

_‘M not…_

_God, gimme the damn phone._

_Hey! Sto—_

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**_message deleted._ **

**_there are no more messages._ **

+++ 

**_one new message from 090-XXXX-XX11 received on October 6, 2016 at 2:33 p.m._ **

_Hi Kita-san. It’s Osamu._

_Sorry about last night. Whatever you heard. And whatever ‘Tsumu said. You know how he gets…_

_Or maybe not; I’m really not sure._

_You—_

_He—_

_Nevermind._

_MSBY has a game in Osaka next week Saturday._

_I might be wrong about you, but I know ‘Tsumu’d love for you to be there._

_Hope you’re doing well, whenever you hear this._

**_to replay, press 4. to delete, press 7. to save, press 9._ **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i can't write angst so the ending's ambiguous...  
> let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyamayachi) :)


End file.
